


Property Brothers

by witchyvinci



Series: The Childhood He Never Had [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Game Night, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Soft!Hanzo, genji and hanzo kick ass, mccree has no idea whats goin on, monopoly, soft!mccree, they both get super into i t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyvinci/pseuds/witchyvinci
Summary: As a child Hanzo Shimada never had a chance to experience foolish childhood memories. McCree helps him learn what he never knew he missed.//As the sun sets over the Watchpoint, the base on the verge of nightfall, laughter erupts from within. A crowd of assorted people you never would guess knew each other, a game of Monopoly in the middle of them.





	Property Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all thanks for reading!! I hope to include more in this series and will hopefully add a new prompt weekly!
> 
> This prompt was inspired by: cascadedEquilibrium i had such a blast writing this and as usual i love all of your ideas and comments!! thank you for your lovely support!!
> 
> Totally open for any prompts if there's anything you wanted to see them do!!

The last beams of sunlight filtered in through the blinds of the watchpoint, the music of crickets filling the air. Through a window, the event seemed picture perfect: game night. A group of close knit friends sitting around a board, laughing and giggling amongst themselves, moving their playing pieces along the game as they did so. Inside however, it was something much different. 

The game was ‘Monopoly’, Genji’s choice of course. Crimson hotels littered the board, beacons of despair each new one spreading a smile over the ninja’s scarred face. Beside him sat Hanzo, hair pulled back with a hair clip borrowed from Hana (who was glaring pointedly beside him), with an expression mirrored from his brother. He was leaning close to Jesse, staring at the board with wide eyes filled with horror and dread. For the most part, game nights were held on the very rare Friday night Overwatch had off, and their games usually consisted of ‘Sorry’ or ‘Uno’, ‘Monopoly’ was strictly off limits. That was until Genji had started showing up, begging to play whenever he could, with Hanzo egging him on. 

They had split up into teams so as to assure as much gameplay for as many people. Much to everyone’s surprise, Hanzo chose Genji as his partner over Jesse who had been left with Lena, refusing to buy anything that wasn’t a railroad, regardless of how much anything was worth. She played for fun which at the time, annoyed Jesse to no end while his lover only giggled with glee beside him, as Fareeha landed on a hotel infested ‘New York Avenue’, glaring as she did so. 

“I believe you have landed on my property, Amari.” He said, a smug grin playing over his face while Genji shot up an eyebrow, stretching out his hand. 

“I hadn’t noticed,” she grumbled, glancing quickly at Angela biting her cheek to conceal her smile. Begrudgingly, she handed over the hundreds needed to pay off the debt of the property. She had begun the game with pride and giddiness, prepared to buy whatever necessary to drain the money from the other two teams. 

She slapped the money into Genji’s hand, eyes narrowed and lips tightened into an irritated frown. Angela leaned over, cupping her hand around her face and planting a soft kiss on her cheek. “Isn’t this fun, Far?” 

“Riveting,”

Angela nuzzled into Fareeha’s thick hair, lips brushing against her ear. “Play nice,” she whispered. Whether it was a warning or a subtle flirt, Fareeha wasn’t sure, either way she put on a smile and carried on pass ‘go’. 

McCree reached for the die, other hand brushing over Hanzo’s followed by a quick wink almost unnoticed by the other members. However, Genji watched him with a steady gaze, undeterred and beyond suspicious. He leaned into his brother, murmuring something quickly in his ear receiving a curt nod in response. 

With a flawless toss of his wrist, the die rolled across the board, clattering as it did so. Ever so slowly, it flipped around, landing on the dreaded four. Dreaded simply because it led to the devilish dark blue property known infamously as the ‘boardwalk’, covered completely now in hotels, only one away from the sanctuary of the ‘go’ square. 

Beside him, Lena let out a quiet huff, glancing down quickly at the small pile of money tucked under their side of the board. Jesse could practically feel the resent steaming from her body. Only moments ago she had been laughing and mocking the other players, “all in the spirit of a ‘lil fun,” as she had put it. 

They had been at this for about an hour and a half, the time filled almost entirely with Genji and Hanzo whispering and muttering amongst themselves before hatching their diabolical plans for monopoly domination. 

Jesse’s eyes flickered quickly to meet Hanzo’s, eyebrows beaded together in a pang of worry. “Han, darlin’ c’mon don’ make us do this, can’t we just say y’all won and end this?” 

Hanzo’s hand cupped over McCree’s, leaning forward with lust in his eyes and a smile on his lips. He came close, his breath hot on Jesse’s neck, faces only inches apart. “Jesse,” he murmured, gently placing a kiss on his cheek, then to his neck, trailing up to his ear, biting the lobe ever-so-gently. “Do not attempt to play on my compassion.  You will pay me for what is due.” He leaned back, a wolfish grin plastered on his face as he sat back beside his brother, ignoring Jesse’s shocked expression, frozen in time. Genji let out a laugh as blush reddened over McCree’s cheeks and he quietly grabbed the money from the pile and handed it to Hanzo, who flashed a quick wink in response. 

Laughter erupted from Lena beside him, followed quickly by the soft giggles only Angela could produce while Jesse simply stared dumbfounded at his boyfriend, heat coursing through his body. He let out a breath, followed by a light chuckle as he looked over at Hanzo, practically radiant. There was a glow about him, almost ethereal in a way. Jesse had always thought so, especially now. Laughing beside his brother, finally having a good time without the pressure of the team and their missions. Free to joke and play, the two of them free to be with each other. Not a day seemed to pass where they forgot how lucky they were to have each other. 

“Alright, alright” Jesse beamed, hushing over the collective laughter, “he got me good. Can we move on?” 

“If you can, love. You’re about as red as an apple!” Lena said, chuckling as she did. He flashed a pointed glare at her and passed the die quickly over to Angela, hoping the game would end soon. 

They continued on for a while, the Shimada’s money pile growing larger by the turn as the other team lost hundreds in a single roll, condemned to the brink of bankruptcy. Hanzo shot a grin and an eyebrow rise at Jesse every now and then, sending his heart fluttering as he so often did, causing a few scoldings from Genji who demanded that “you cannot win by flirting with the enemy”. 

As Angela and Fareeha had to mortgage their properties, with Fareeha on the verge of starting several fights had it not been for the blonde whispering in her ear. Before too long, the whispering had escalated into a few quick kisses, and in a matter of minutes the two had been enveloped in a full blown makeout session, declaring bankruptcy and abruptly leaving the room. 

“Just us now, loves!” Lena chimed, proudly placing a house down on one of their few owned properties. “Whatcha gonna do about it?” 

“We shall wait and see,” Genji replied, grinning broadly with Hanzo replicating the smile beside him. Jesse knew how desperately Hanzo wanted to bond with Genji, to pick up where they had left off--before the Shimada family business carried them away--as brothers. 

Gradually, their houses began to disappear, replaced by the maroon hotels of the Shimadas littered across the board, covering nearly everything. The jail quickly became a safe space, a sanctuary to escape the madness around them.

Their properties began to vanish, flipped over in the hopes of gaining any money at all, while Genji only smiled, almost devilish. In only a few turns, the game ended with Genji promptly shoving all the money down his shirt, joking while he did, mocking the other team. Hanzo watched him, embarrassment colouring his face ever-so-slightly as to not give Jesse any fuel whatsoever. Lena dashed off, eager to leave the scene claiming ‘she had somewhere to be’, though it was clear she was avoiding cleaning the scene, now littered with discarded bills falling out of Genji’s hands. 

After the box had been packed away, the crew had disbanded and Jesse and Hanzo simply sat at the window of the base, an array of stars now strewn across the sky, enveloping the watchpoint in a soft light. 

Jesse leaned into him, head on his shoulder, worn out from the high stress of losing Monopoly. “So when’d ya become so competitive?” 

“Competitive?” Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at Jesse. “I was playing fairly, giving everyone their chances accordingly.” 

“Han, y’all were kickin’ ass. ‘Specially mine.” 

A sudden laugh caught in Hanzo’s throat and he planted a kiss onto McCree’s head lovingly. “I was going easy on you. The ‘Boardwalk’ is worth two thousand, yet I only charged you eighteen hundred,  _ anata.” _

Jesse grinned, kissing up his neck, beyond pleased with himself upon seeing the goosebumps rise over Hanzo’s skin at the touch. He kissed up to his ear, pausing to whisper, “next time you’re on my team,” before burrowing back into the crook of Hanzo’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! For more mchanzo trash u can follow my blog : dragonsandcowboys.tumblr.com


End file.
